


Four drink extravaganza

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Fingering, Hot, Mutual Orgasm, Scissoring, Seduce, bi girl, drunk, pussy licking, straight girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Rosa Diaz/Amy Santiago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Four drink extravaganza

It was the first night Rosa had let Amy take her for a drink, she never let her join because she’d always kill the mood and that was true for the beginning of the night but four drinks later and the fabled four drink Amy appeared. Rosa had forgotten what happens to Amy after four but quickly remembered as she saw her biting her lip and staring into her eyes. “What are you doing?” Rosa asked in a drab tone, “hopefully you by the end of the night” Amy responded seductively. Rosa left the table to go to the bar.

She came back with two more drinks, Amy poured hers onto the floor when Rosa wasn’t looking, she wanted to keep this level of horny. “It’s not the drinks making me like this,” Amy stated. “Well what is then?” Rosa said leaning closer. “Maybe it’s the years of looking at you from across the room, maybe it’s seeing you sweaty after chasing a perp or maybe it’s the thought of you with your back against my headboard while I just go wild” Amy said biting her lip. Rosa looked confused, she knew amy was horny but now she’s fully hitting on her “I’d lo- I mean- we can’t do that, you’re with Jake” Rosa stated through an annoyed tone. “He doesn’t have to know” Amy said raising her foot below the table and placing it on her crotch. “And you’re straight” Rosa said moving Amy’s foot from her wettning pussy. Amy stood up silently and walked around the table, she placed her finger under Rosa’s chin getting her to stand up with her “not for tonight, so let’s get out of here go to your place, and finger, eat, and fuck each other till the sun is up? That sound good to you?” Amy said 5 inches from rosas blushing face.

Rosa leaned forward and kissed Amy both furiously making out as they grabbed their coats and left the bar. Now on the street they called a cab still going at it. The cab pulled up and Amy got the door for Rosa slapping her ass as she crawled in. On the cab ride to rosas place Amy layed on top of her as they made out only coming up for breath every minute. They arrived at their destination running through the lobby and getting in an elevator they passionately made out sharing each other’s tongues as the elevator rose through the floors making the other person in the elevator very uncomfortable.

They got to Rosas door as she unlocked it frantically swinging it open they engulfed each other once again pressing Amy against a bookshelf as books tumbled to the ground. They made their way to the bedroom and Amy pushed Rosa onto the bed, she unbuckled her belt and pulled it off in a swift movement as she moved on to the jeans pulling them over rosa’s thick ass and showing her dark black panties. “You ever done this before?” Rosa said seeing Amy’s face looking nervous. She shook her head, Rosa pulled her onto the bed and started kissing her once more unbuttoning her pink dress shirt leaving it open with her tits held by a thick bra hanging out. Amy pulled Rosas shirt off she wasn’t wearing a bra and her heavy boobs fell out they where bigger than Amy’s and bounced as they fell, as they kissed Amy squeezed Rosas tits making her moan. Rosa started to lower her head as she undid Amy’s pants pulling them down to her ankles, she pulled her pink panties down revealing her plump pink pussy. “Pay attention to what I’m doing” she said before kissing her tits as she moved down then her stomach Amy got wetter as she approached and then Rosa got there. 

She placed her tongue at the bottom of her pussy and licked all the way up wiggling her tongue around the clit. Pleasure shot through amy as Rosa licked and kissed her pussy her tongue played with her clit before tongue punching into her pussy making her moan and grab Rosa, as Rosa made her way back up to the clit she gave it one quick lick and any came. “Of fuck lick me, oh yeah tonge fuck me I’m cumming oh yeah!” Any screamed squirting a clear liquid onto rosas face making her laugh and lick her lips. “Ok now it’s my turn” Rosa said with a smile, she layed back and Amy dove forward, planting her head in between rosas legs and pushing her tongue into her, she moved it in and out making Rosa moan before she licked her clit circling around it with her tongue “oh shit do it come on oh come on!” Rosa screamed Amy stopped crawling up toward her head and making out with her, while her hand found her pussy and plunged two fingers in, Rosa arched her back as Amy’s fingers worked her pussy gliding in and out using Rosas wetness as lube, Amy added another finger three fingers slamming in and out of her making her scream “oh yeah fuck me, come on straight girl fuck that gay little pussy!” Rosa screamed as she came grabbing her tits in ecstasy.

They continued to make out “let’s start a fire” Rosa placed Amy on the bed and mounted her starting to rub her pussy against her own, they both moaned as their pussies created friction making them feel amazing, Amy’s pussy was bald but Rosa had a thick bush that tickled her clit. Amy’s phone started ringing it was jake she answered instantly   
“What are you doing!” Rosa mouthed in annoyance, 

“Hey babe” amy said slightly moaning 

“What’s wrong” jake said “you sound out of breath” Rosa laughed loudly 

“Nothings wrong I’m staying with Rosa tonight” any said trying not to make a sound as Rosa fucked her “oh that’s cool, by the way I’ve got a new lead on that case” jake said cluelessly 

As jake babbled on Amy flipped Rosa over pushing her into the bed as she grinded her pussy putting her hand over her mouth so she didn't make a sound. She thrusted her hips driving Rosa crazy as her muffled screams rang through Amy’s hand, “bye babe see you tomorrow” amy said removing her hand from Rosas mouth, “oh fuck you, that feels so good, who knew you where such a lesbo” Rosa said mockingly, making amy go faster fucking the shit out of rosas pussy they both moaning cumming in tandem, sharing juices “oh fuck, fuck me fuck me fuck me like the little lesbo slut I am!“ Amy screamed cumming everywhere. They both finished and fell on the bed catching their breath. Amy turned to Rosa they chuckled as Amy declined another call from jake.


End file.
